vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Logan James
'''Logan James is a 285 year old vampire sired by Korun in 1758.' Background In his human life, Logan was the son of a owner of a printing press in the 18th century Boston area. In his earlier years, he hoped that one day he would take over his father's printing press business. He had a wife who bore him a son who was born ill. Years later on a hunting trip he was fatally wounded. Laying down in the forest dying he was approached by a teenage boy who was actually the Old One Korun. After Korun turned him into a vampire he rejected his new life and returned home. When he returned home he killed his family by accident and decided to leave with Korun. Personality Anyone who's lived as long as Logan have is bound to have a closet full of skeletons, and Logan is no exception. He has done some dark, terrible things in his past, but now he just wants to live a normal life like everybody else. He is polite, kind, and always well-mannered, but he won't hesitate to strike fear into the heart of anyone who crosses him. Abilities *'Telepathy': He has the power to read the minds of others. *'Super Durability': Shane can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Weather Control': He has the supernatural ability to influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Flight': Like his sire he can fly. *'Animal Control': The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing Factor': The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality': The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses': The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting': The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength': The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Illusion': He is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. Weaknesses *'Decapitation': If his head is remove he will die instantly. *'Fire/Sunlight': If he is left in the sun for to long he will die. Unlike normal vampires he will burn slower but will burn faster the older he gets. *'Invitation': He needs an invitation to enter a human's house. *'Stakes': A wooden stake in the heart will kill him. *'Silver': When he comes in contact with silver it will burn his flesh and can be used to bind him. Silver can even kill him if forged into weapons. *'Werewolf Bite''': A bite from a werewolf is fatal to him. A bite from a Primordial will kill him in less than 24 hours. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Undead Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Characters